


Sometimes its More than just a Cold

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [50]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth, M/M, Married Life, Pain, Surprises, is he sick, or is it baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Nishinoya insists he is fine but...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Omegaverse [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/360812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Sometimes its More than just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!  
It's been a while since I've stepped foot in the asanoya pond. But I had a lovely tumblr prompt, requesting I do a few things to a few of the characters and so, here we are. :D   
Yes.   
There will be more.

“Are you sure you’re okay for me to go?” Asahi asked, his hand was on the door knob but it was obvious that he was willing to stay.

“I’m fine,” Nishinoy gave an unconvincing smile, before breaking out into a yawn, “It’s probably just my body rebelling against all the junk I’ve been eating.”

“Yuu.”

“It’s true, I’ve been looking a little bloated anyway.” 

Asahi frowned, and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” 

“I promise I’m fine.” Nishinoya repeated, “I’m just going to lay down and take it easy for the day, and if the pain comes back by the time you get back from work, I’ll let you take me to a doctor.” 

Asahi nodded, he pressed a kiss to Nishinoya’s cheek and exited the apartment for his day at work. 

Once the alpha was gone, Nishinoya took in a sharp breath and crumbled. He didn’t want Asahi to know how much pain he was in but god damn it, if Asahi had just lingered a second longer Nishinoya would have crumbled right in front of him. Nishinoya’s stomach lurched, causing life to return to his legs and he rushed into the bathroom just barely making it in time. 

It all started the previous evening with a radiating back pain that began dull but eventually grew to the point that the young omega was left bedridden. The pain then began to spread out towards his stomach and down his pelvis. There was an occasional spike that would make him vomit or shake -- and Asahi had continued to recommend going to an emergency clinic.

But Nishinoya denied him every time. 

He hated being sick but what he hated more was seeing Asahi look so worried. 

However, now that he was dry heaving on the toilet yet again he was starting to think that maybe he should have taken Asahi up on his offer. Maybe this was something more than food poisoning. 

Nishinoya stood up on shaky legs and as he steadied himself on the counter he caught the image of his reflection in the mirror. He looked horrible. There was a thin sheen of sweat over his sickly pale face and his eyes were bloodshot with thick black bags around them. How Asahi managed to kiss him before he left would forever remain a mystery in Nishinoya’s mind. 

Suddenly he was hit with another wave of pain, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breath through the building agony when -- when he felt liquid gush out from in between his legs.

“What...the...fuck..?” he breathed to himself.

Nishinoya took in a deep, shaky breaths as he looked down at the liquid that dripped down his shorts and began pooling around his bare feet.

He sighed and slowly made his way toward the bedroom before collapsing on the bed. 

Did he -- did he wet himself? Could the pain he was experiencing be so bad that it caused him to lose control of his bladder? Ah, damn how embarrassing. Nishinoya reached for his phone on the nightstand when the harsh pain erupted within him, he was barely able to grip his phone when another wave began to ride on the first. 

“Fuck…” he looked down toward his legs and noticed blood beginning to stain his shorts. 

First he wet himself and now -- now this. 

And

And it was like he lost control of his body. 

He shut his eyes and let out a scream as something began to expel from him. He could feel it moving, his body was being cracking open in two and he screamed a second time -- louder. But the instant the thing left his body, the pain was gone he was overcome with relief. He slowly opened his eyes to a strange, mewing cry and that’s when he saw it. 

A baby. 

There was a baby. 

It wasn’t there before -- but now it was. 

The baby squrimed and cried, it still had its umbilical cord attached and it which went up the left leg of Nishinoya’s shorts and was probably still connected to him. 

He -- he had a baby somehow? 

“Hey -- hey, it’s okay...shhhhh…..” Nishinoya reached toward the tiny newborn and carefully cradled him against his chest. The baby stopped crying once it could hear Nishinoya’s heartbeat and he opened his eyes and stared up at him. 

Eyes just like Asahi’s. 

Nishinoya smiled, he heard knocking at the door and his neighbor’s voice calling from the otherside, “Are you okay? I heard screaming!”

“Sort of, I need some help though!”

“Yuu!” 

Nishinoya could hear Asahi calling for him from down the hall of the hospital. He smiled and looked down at his little pup, “You hear that? That’s your dad.”

The newborn blinked a few times and sneezed. 

Nishinoya then overheard foot steps approaching his room, and a nursing admonishing, “He’s right in here, now please keep it down.”

“I’m sorry, and um, thank you.” 

And in a second, Asahi was in the room, his eyes went right toward the infant in Nishinoya’s arms. 

“Hey, did you know I was pregnant?” Nishinoya asked, with a beaming smile. 

“No.” Asahi shook his head, and said, “I’m guessing you didn’t either.” 

“Nope.” Nishinoya admitted, “But even though we didn’t know he was there, the doctor’s say he’s full term and healthy -- just small.”

“Small like you?” 

“Yeah, but he has your eyes.” 

“He…”

“Get over here, come and hold him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end~!!
> 
> I hope you all are having a good day, and if not, I hope this fic makes up for it~!!  
Good luck!!


End file.
